Voices
by sexion
Summary: Ryou says he hears voices in his head. Ryou says it wasn't his fault. Ryou says it wasn't him who tried to commit suicide. Ryou is insane.
1. Prologue

AN: Hello, my first fic and all that jazz. Prolly won't update very quickly though. Damn that evil hellhole… that's school, by the way.

It's just a short thing right now, but the other chapters'll be longer! Promise! This is just the prologue anyway, though, so yeah. Enjoy. :) Hope I'm not as bad of a writer as I think I am.

Disclaimer: If I said I owned it, would you believe me? No? Well then, it obviously isn't mine.

**.:Prologue:.**

"Hey, brother…? "

"Yeah, Amane? What is it?"

"What's that thing around your neck? Is it a birthday present? It looks funny! Can I touch it?"

Ryou sighed and turned to his younger sister, who stood in her oh-so-innocent way, playing with her hair and tilting her head to one side – something she always did when she wanted something.

"I'm sorry, Amane, didn't I tell you about it? Dad got it for me on his last trip to Egypt! Isn't it cool? Here!" He passed her the necklace, and gazed at it fondly in his sister's hands.

"Oh, wow! Is it gold? I want it! I'mma gonna ask daddy to get me one next time! —Oh… oh -AH!" Dropping it like a hot potato, she took a step back and observed the ring carefully, then she looked down at her hands and whimpered in surprise at the inflamed skin.

"Amane! Are you alright? What happened?" Ryou hurriedly jumped to his sister's side and checked her over to see if she had been harmed. "Did you spike yourself?"

"N-no… I-it… it burnt me!" She began to sob hysterically onto her brother's shoulder, who quickly pulled away to examine her hands, which had indeed, been burnt – pretty badly too.

"Um… you… you need water! Quick! Into the bathroom, that should help!" He ran the cold tap and pulled her little hands underneath, while she moaned something about it hurting. Not that he was listening; he was too busy trying to stop her wriggling away.

"You need to keep them under there! It'll help! …No!"

They never noticed the faint glow coming from the bedroom.

**.:Okay, it's the end of the chapter now, you can stop laughing at me:.**

**AN: Make me happy; give me reviews! They encourage me to update quicker… or not, of course. But tell me if it's alright just the same. ;)**


	2. Ghost Stories

AN: Next chapter? Within a few days? Can you say, HOMGWTFBBQ?

**Disclaimer: **lolwhut? Me? Own YuGiOh? Don't be stupid.

**.:Ghost Stories:.**

"So that how it began--"

"Dad! Stop it!" Came the muffled voice from under the covers.

There was a giggle and a loud thump, before-

"Hey!"

"Ry, stop being a scaredy cat! It's Halloween!"

It had been around two months since what had become known as the 'incident.' Nobody had any clue what had happened, so it was blamed on something before Amane touched the ring, even though she insisted that it had been. The ring hadn't been seen since.

Grudgingly, Ryou peeked his head out… and soon shot back into the safety when Amane jumped on top of him.

"Come on! You're supposed to be the vampire!" She grinned, showing her sharp teeth. "I'm supposed to be scared of you! You're the one who suggested dressing up!"

"Okay, guys, time for bed!"

"Aw, but mum-!"

"Okay, night mum!"

She glared at her brother, before stalking out the room.

"Night, Amane…"

He bent over to switch of the nightlight, but something gold and shiny caught his eye.

"The ring…" he breathed, and picked it up. It was just as he remembered it, and cool to the touch. How could she burn herself on this?

_Because I wanted her to…_

"Wha-?"

_Because I wanted her to, hikari. After all, the little brat didn't know what she was dealing with. I just decided to show her._

"But who _are_ you?"

_I am you._

Ryou gasped, and nearly fell out of his bed, as a strange sensation went shooting up his spine, and his limbs went numb.

_Lesson one; don't let your guard down._

"What are you doi--? No!"

A few moments later, 'Ryou' stood up and smirked, a rather large knitting needle in his hand.

"_I'll give you ghost stories, 'Tou-san'_."

**.:End of the chapter:.**

AN: Hokay, so it doesn't really count, because it's short and crappy, but hey, it's an update, right? XP

I just thought that would be a good place to end, but that's just me. Now... I really feel like writing a one shot right now, so yeah, might be a while before I update again, either that, or I'm not who I think I am. I seriously need to control my plot bunnies.XD


	3. Bad Intentions

**AN:** I'M NOT THE PERSON I THINK I AM! O: 

Awright, for Raven, I'll give you a (hopefully) longer chapter. Man, I suck at the longer stuff, lawl.

**Oh, yeah. This one's slightly violent, and may not to be to your tastes. I don't think that you should read this if you don't like this sort of stuff. I don't want your flames. ;3**

Incredibly sorry for the long wait, too. I'm on half-term now though, hurrah! A week off! XD

**Disclaimer: **-_Gigglesnort_- Nope, still don't own it. XP

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

**.:Bad Intentions:.**

"_Heheh…_"

The demon stepped back to admire his handiwork; blood coated the previously white walls, and a small black and red lump lay on the floor next to him.

"_Who knew such a small and pathetic animal could have so much blood,_" he sneered. "…_And who knew that a knitting needle could prove to be so useful. Yadonushi's little sister did have a use after all._" He grinned, and turned to spit on the corpse beside him, but he stopped when he heard a small noise from behind.

Whipping round, he came face to face with a small child, dressed in her bed wear, who was tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Onii-chan, what're you doing up? I thought you were going to listen to mom?"

Another smirk. "_Amane-chan,_ _I had to prepare the scene, you know._" He spun around to face her. "_After all, nothing's better in a ghost story than the right atmosphere._"

Slash.

A scream.

Blood spurted all over the floor, covering the already blood-soaked carpet, and spraying over the corpse on the floor.

"_Like I told yadonushi, little brat, don't let your guard down._"

Walking out of the room, he turned into the kitchen and found a few things to his liking.

"_Who knew such a normal looking family could have so many play-things?_" Walking around, he picked up the sharpest, and most jagged edged knife there was in view. He knew this was going to be _fun_.

Then, walking back out of the kitchen, and taking care to slam the door behind him, he waited for the parents to come down.

'_What's taking so long…?When I was young we woke up from smaller noises than that…_'

"Who's there?"

'_Finally…_' The demon rolled his eyes. Mortals where so _slow _these days.

"It's just me mom…" He tried t make his voice come out as Ryou-like as possible, but failed when it came out as a squeak. '_Shit.'_

"Ryou, honey, what's wrong?"

_Flinch._ "Uhh.. I have a cold?" He faked a sneeze to emphasize his point.

"Oh, alright, hun, just go get a drink of water. It'll be better in no time, like your father says."

The yami smirked. Finally, it had got round to _him_. The one who brought him here in the first place.

"Yeah… where is he?"

"You don't know? I swear that I told you earlier… anyway; I obviously didn't, so I'll tell you now. He had to go back to Egypt. It was a new find, I think. They had to cut his vacation short. He said that he'll phone you tomorrow morning."

Bakura growled in the bottom of his throat. Just _great_.

"You alright? You don't sound too good…"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry." He forced a smile onto his face.

"Okay, just don't be too long. I daresay that you'll be up early tomorrow morning. I know that I'm going to be dragging myself out of bed tomorrow."

"One problem…"

"What's that? Did you sabotage the alarm clock again?" she grinned.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you won't be getting up in time for work tomorrow…"

"Oh, if you say so." She ruffled his hair lightly. "You're always saying the strangest things."

She turned her back, and it was too late. She fell, a bread knife rammed firmly in-between her shoulders.

"_What do I have to do to get the message across in this family…?"_

He bent down to retrieve his knife, and contemplated his situation. He needed to get James Bakura back in the country. And now, before his Hikari knew what he was doing; after all, he doubted that he would approve. Not that he particularly cared, but he was sure to get in the way in some shape or other.

Standing back up, and looking around at the chaos that he had caused, he was sure that this would bring the father back in a hurry. But of course, as the saying went, he wanted to 'go out with a bang'. Not that he was going anywhere, of course.

Placing the bloody weapon back on the kitchen counter, he moved upstairs, to the bathroom. Upon seeing the medicine cabinet he grinned. According to his host's memory, this could find some pretty dangerous things in there.

After careful thought, he decided _not _to kill his hikari, after all. He still needed him for later. Opening the cabinet, he shuffled through the many bottles and medical babble, only to find nothing of his interest. He didn't know how many to take that wouldn't kill him. _Great._

Then, just as he was about to give up, he spotted something, something _sharp _and _shiny._ _Absolutely perfect_.

Taking it in his hand, he moved downstairs, and prepared to execute the final stage of the plan to get James Bakura back into his sight.

Well, the execution would come later.

**.:End of the chapter:.**

**AN:** I hope that was a bit longer. I was never any good with this long chapter malarkey, anyway. ;D

-_Ninja_- Man, this chapter sucked. I know. -.-' Point out any typos I missed? (reviewpls)


	4. Tension

This… is short, yes. However, at least I've updated, ne? YGO isn't really interesting me anymore, so this probably won't be updated too often, but I'll try to do it as often as I can. I apologise to anyone who is reading this fic. XP

…Hopefully, in my couple-of-months absence, my writing has gotten better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, as usual.

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

**Tension**

He was… drifting. It felt like he was falling, but that simply _couldn't_ be true. It felt like a few minutes ago that he was in his room… and there was a voice.

_That_ voice.

(_I am you._)

Who was it? And (_more importantly_, Ryou thought) what was it doing?

There was no way he was going to find out with the way things were going.

* * *

He woke.

There were voices. Hushed ones, barely audible over the constant beeping of the machine next to his bed. When Ryou strained his ears, he could hear fragmented parts and words of the conversation.

"Hasn't woke up yet…" "Father…" "Suicide?"

With a start, the teen realised where he was for the first time. He remembered the voice, the drifting, and (somehow) fragmented parts of the night's events.

_Amane. Mother. _They were dead. He knew it. He saw it.

Opening his eyes was by no means a small feat. It took great effort to do so, his eyes feeling like they had been glued tight shut. A small groan escaped his lips as he noticed for the first time where he was.

It was a hospital room- painted stark white, the walls reflected the light from the bulb in the centre of the room, and there was a blue curtain half-drawn around his bed for privacy. Briefly, he wondered why it was only half-drawn, but instead, he opted to go over more pressing matters.

His arms ached terribly, and as he slowly regained his senses, he realised that something was weighing them down. Carefully, he tried to lift one, but when he did, an excruciating pain shot from his wrist down through his arm. He gasped softly, not wanting any attention from the doctors. He didn't want to be asked about it.

Luck wasn't on his side (though he soon learned that luck was _never_ on his side), as a young woman of around twenty peeped through the curtain and gave a shout when she realised that he was awake.

"Hey! Hey, he's awake!" Her shrill voice broke him from his stupor, and he quickly shoved head as far into the pillow as humanely possible to escape from the sound piercing his ears.

Quick footsteps followed her announcement, and another person (a man, as far as Ryou could tell) entered the room.

"Ryou," the man's voice was soft and low, compelling Ryou to relax. "Ryou, we know you're awake."

"I know… I know," the white-haired teen's voice was weak and slightly choked as he replied. "But I don't want to talk." His eyes glazed over with tears, that were threatening to spill at any moment. "I don't want to talk," he repeated, stronger this time.

There was a sigh, although Ryou barely heard it, and then the man spoke again, "But, we need you to talk Ryou. We will give you more time to think about things though- we can only imagine what you're going through."

("_After you murdered your family._")

The sentence was left hanging in the air, and the everything seemed to tense up, before the medical staff exited the room swiftly and quietly, although not before the young woman called back, "Call us if you need anything, one of us will always be outside the door."

Ryou noticed that she didn't mention the cameras in the corners of the room, surveying him from all sides.

"Yes." He inclined his head and let his eyes fall closed again. He'd forgotten about his arms, although it barely really mattered. He thought that he could sleep it off.

That maybe he'd wake up and it would all be a dream.

* * *

AN: So that's it. It's longer than my first two chapters at least.

There may be typos. If you see one, point it out please, because I only went over it very lazily. XP


End file.
